Ifinitus
Infinitus Infinitus is a Endgame Boss Fight. It is one of the Hardest Terraria Boss Fights. Spawning Item. The Summoning Item Used To Summon Ifinitus Is The Master Crown Attack Pattern,Phases And Drops. Attack Pattern. In Phase 1 Infinitus will charge around the Screen about 5 times Whilst Shooting Death Lasers At You At About 10 Lasers Per Second. after Finishing Charging Infinitus Will Start Spinnging Around In The Middle of The Screen While Infinitus is doing this, If you go out of the screen the camra will not follow you. Whilst infinitus is spinning He Will Start Spamming Lots of Weak Purple Lasers will go flying everywhere at about 22 Per Second. after that he will repeat this. In Phase 2 Infinitus Will Only Charge 2ce and Instead of spinning, Infinitus will Spawn 4 Clones of himself in the corner witch will fly into the center then go back into the sides instead of back in the corner. all whilst shooting Demon Sycths at you at about 5 per second. after that he will repeat this. In phase 3 Infinitus get MAD and Stops Charging. instead of charging he will Do the Spin Attack From Phase one and The Clone Attack From Phase 2. After this He Will Start Flying at You At Speeds Simular to the dungeon gardian, dealing Big Damage Whilst He Is Chasing you he will appear to be Covered in Spikes. (He does not have ANY spikes when he is not doing this attack) After that he will reapeat this. In Phase 4 Infinitus Appears to now be wearing a crown with a purple Gem in the middle Also in this form he will grow two Skeletron Like Hands to Attack you. We will Charge 7 Times and use ALL Previus attacks. (In the Clone attack the Clones will not have crowns or arms) after this he will Put his hands up to his crown and shoot a powerful beam of Purple energy All Across the Screen. After this he will Fly to the top of the screen and punch his hands down to create shockwaves that must be jumped over to avoid damage. After that. he will reapeat this In Phase 5 Infinitus Reveals his true form and appears to Look Like Skeletron Prime exept Purple. and his head in the shape of a octogon. in this phase he grows two more arms witch both Shoot Slightly Homing Missiles at you for high damage. in this form he will use ALL Previus attacks with amplified strength. In this from he will also teleport around the screen to make him much harder to hit. When Defeated Ifinitus Will Spawn a New Biome Called the Ifiniton Stats: Phase 1: 1000000000 Hp 50 Defence 100 Damage (Charge) 10 Damage (Laser) (Ignores ALL Armor) 100 Damage (Touching him) 110 Damage (Touching him while he is spinning) (Ignores ALL Armor) Phase 2: 800000000 Hp 45 Defence 100 Damage (Charge) 150 Damage (Clone Attack) 25 Damage (Demon Scyths) (Ignores ALL Armor) (Gives Darkness Debuff 25%) 100 Damage (Touching Him) 275 Damage (Touching The Infinitus That Stays in the middle During the Clone Attack) (Ignores ALL Armor) Phase 3: 600000000 Hp 40 Defence 110 Damage (Touching him while he is spinning) (Ignores ALL Armor) 25 Damage (Demon Scyths) (Ignores ALL Armor) (Gives Darkness Debuff 25%) 100 Damage (Touching him) 275 Damage (Touching The Infinitus That Stays in the middle During the Clone Attack) (Ignores ALL Armor) 150 Damage (Clone Attack) 10 Damage (Laser) (Ignores ALL Armor) 175 Damage (Touching Him While He Is Chasing you) (Can inflict On Fire! 5% Poison 5% Suffocation 5% Or Have 25% Increased Knocback 5% all the debuffs last 5 seconds The Increased Knockback is NOT Negated by ANY Item.) Phase 4: 400000000 Hp The fists can only die Once you Kill Infinitus 35 Defence 100 Damage (Charge) 10 Damage (Purple Laser) (Ignores ALL Armor) 100 Damage (Touching him) 110 Damage (Touching him while he is spinning) (Ignores ALL Armor) 275 Damage (Touching The Infinitus That Stays in the middle During the Clone Attack) (Ignores ALL Armor) 25 Damage (Demon Scyths) (Ignores ALL Armor) (Gives Darkness Debuff 25%) 175 Damage (Touching Him While He Is Chasing you) (Can inflict On Fire! 5% Poison 5% Suffocation 5% Or Have 25% Increased Knocback 5% all the debuffs last 5 seconds The Increased Knockback is NOT Negated by ANY Item.) 125 Damage Per Second (HUGE Purple Laser Of Death) (Ignores ALL Armor) 75 Damage (Shockwave) 175 Damage (Squashed By Fist Slamming into the Ground) 100 Damage (Getting hit by fists.) Final Phase: 200000000 Hp The fists can only die Once you Kill Infinitus 30 Defence 125 Damage (Charge) 35 Damage (Purple Laser) (Ignores ALL Armor) 125 Damage (Touching him) 135 Damage (Touching him while he is spinning) (Ignores ALL Armor) 300 Damage (Touching The Infinitus That Stays in the middle During the Clone Attack) (Ignores ALL Armor) 50 Damage (Demon Scyths) (Ignores ALL Armor) (Gives Darkness Debuff 25%) 200 Damage (Touching Him While He Is Chasing you) (Can inflict On Fire! 5% Poison 5% Suffocation 5% Or Have 25% Increased Knocback 5% all the debuffs last 5 seconds The Increased Knockback is NOT Negated by ANY Item.) 150 Damage Per Second (HUGE Purple Laser Of Death) (Ignores ALL Armor) 100 Damage (Shockwave) 200 Damage (Squashed By Fist Slamming into the Ground) 125 Damage (Getting hit by fists.) 175 Damage (Getting Hit By Homing Rockets) Drops: 1 Master Crown 100% 1 Master Amythyst 75% 1 Infinition Key Mold 0.5% 50 Platnium Coins 100% ONLY ONE OF THE FOLLOWING WILL DROP: Antimatter Gun 25% Antimatter Blade 25% Antimatter Beam Staff 25% Infinty Wand 25% Trivia: *The Master Crown Is A Referance to Kirbys Master Crown in Return To Dreamland *The Clone Attack Is A Referance To The Final Boss Battle in Eves Asylum In Little Big Planet 2 *The Fist/Shockwave Attack is a referance to Kirby Mass Attacks Necrodeus Tips: It is VERY VERY VERY Recomended to use Magic Or Ranged Weapons Againsed this boss. This boss is possible. This boss is one of the only bosses who CANNOT Go Through Walls (Unless hes in Phase 5) So it is possible to Trap him in a box and use weapons that can go though blocks. although you will have to fight him when he reaches Phase 5 Notes: This boss looks like a Big Infinity Symbol until Phase 5. Like the Infinity Symbol Shown Below.